


Cybernetic Coldness

by Kameiko



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angry Squirrel, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, Love, M/M, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/pseuds/Kameiko
Summary: A pseudo-ice dragon brings out the confusion in its new owner.For once, the old owner doesn't show a pseudo-smile.





	Cybernetic Coldness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smaragdbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/gifts).



> I don't own any franchises, products, and characters mentioned in this story. My work is purely for everybody's enjoyment, and I would like to keep it that way. Having ownership over all this that requires contracts and other lawful fruitfulness is just too much responsibility. I am not ready for that kind of work, nor does my massive paycheck of $0.00 show for it in the world of fanfiction.
> 
> Hello, smaragdbird! I hope this is to your liking! Gosh! I haven't written a YGO! fic in so long! Writing this really hit home in the nostalgia department! I remember coming home from high school and prop my butt down in front of the TV to watch this! Yes, I said high school, haha. YGO! has been around a really long time now, and I am glad there are people out there that still watch the show! This is how I engrossed myself in the card game! Sadly, I quit around 2010, so I left when XYZ monsters were starting to come into the TCG! Regardless, the memories are still there and I am proud to bring out new ones! Take care and enjoy the read!

“You’re not going to worry about me, are you?” Mokuba said, looking up into his older brother’s tired eyes. The company was starting to take hit on their stress levels since last month when the talk of college was brought up. Pressure from the employees, pressure from the board, and of course, pressure in their romantic relationship. Neither were happy about the turnout, but the company had to come first between the two. There was no other option.

That was what Mokuba thought. He looked down at his brother’s hand. It gave a gentle tug, leading him somewhere on the university grounds. The outlook was familiar to Kaiba. He once attended here with their adoptive father for some private lessons from a very strict teacher. She didn’t know cooperation and compassion; would always find a way to make Kaiba’s life harder and send back the minor of mistakes to father. Mokuba wished he was old enough to attend the school and protect Kaiba. Now, he attended this place, to prove to their deceased father that the scariest part of the school wouldn’t hold him back.

Mokuba looked down at his feet when they reached their destination. He knew the grass. It hadn’t changed since his last visit over a year ago. The same flowers would bloom, and the same blades would get cut. Peaceful and doesn’t adjust itself to the growing generations around them like the company that based their products around. Does this mean that they had to be the stress casualties of it all? New things came out, new mechanics were added, and so were new summoning conditions. Mokuba didn’t like it so much. At first, there were no cards to help strengthen Kaiba’s deck, but that quickly changed. Maybe that was why he wanted to attend college so much. To learn how to adjust himself, to help his brother out, and to conquer his own self-doubt.

Still the question didn’t get answered. “Seto? Are you listening to me?”

He wasn’t. He was looking through his deck for a certain card: _Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier_. This being Mokuba’s favorite synchro monster that came out not too long ago. It was once so powerful that it had to be forbidden, up there with the envoys. Now, it made its return to the game, being it limited to one to prevent people from abusing its power. This card was a God in Kaiba’s deck. Technically any deck, but the coldness that it came from suited Mokuba’s brother. In a good way. A blue cold of calm kept their relationship afloat. Under every tough exterior of an ice dragon was a melting heart.

“Here.” Kaiba handed the card to Mokuba.

Mokuba accepted it. Admiring its three-headed beauty. He studied it, looked at the top right to notice that the card said water and not ice. Mokuba felt his face turn red at the mistake. A heart of water? The picture looked deceiving. He didn’t understand. What did his brother want him to see? He squinted hard at the ice-cybernetic looking heads and body. He doesn’t see it. All he saw was a Dragon-Synchro Effect monster that was made from cold water. Where was the heart?

Kaiba leaned against the giant oak tree behind him, arms crossed over his work suit. He could see the troubling expression on the younger’s face. “This what you came here for, right? To learn? I want you to take this card and learn from it. Build me a deck of great power from the knowledge you get from here for the next four years. Revolve it around these strange creatures.”

Deck of power? This is a regular university! Not some dueling school! Mokuba had never been more confused in his life! He tucked the card away in his backpack and took his brother’s hand back into his. He wasn’t ready to understand this kind of commitment just yet. On such a short notice? Mokuba was terrified. His legs started to shake and being taller than his brother now gave him no advantage over his emotions. Before he knew what he was doing, he had his brother in his arms, kissing him. Wanting him to kiss him back and walk him off the grounds of the university. Take him over the threshold of the sign above the arch.

Reality struck back but not in a hard-cold way. Kaiba’s hands moved around Mokuba’s back, pulling him deeper into the kiss, not caring if anyone around them recognized who they were or what they were doing. They’re showing their love for one another; this was how they did it. They’ve grown up since they were kids. Mokuba falling behind him with those teary eyes when something bad happened. Mokuba since then grew up. No longer falling in the shadows of the tailcoat, but sometimes…things would revert to how they used to be, and these two are ok with that.

Kaiba broke the kiss first. Face flushed and out of breath. He leaned his forehead against his younger half and closed his eyes. Things really have changed! He had to stand on his tippy toes just to be able to have this kind of bond! Laughing to himself, he pulled away, hands still intact. A green leaf fell on top of their heads. Then two, add another three, the tree branch wanted to shake all the leaves on them! Or a very angry squirrel was trying to tell them to get off the nuts on the ground!

“Better listen to him, Seto!” Mokuba laughed as he moved him and his brother away from the angry critter.

“You see why you have to learn now? That squirrel must pay!” Seto mocked at the tree behind him. He wasn’t angry. Over the years and after a few dueling schools opening later, he learned to refocus his obsession and anger onto something more positive. After all, Mokuba wouldn’t appreciate any yelling he would get if things became too out of hand.

Mokuba pulled the card out again, showing the terrifying dragon to the squirrel. “You see this? One day I am going to show you what I will do!”

The squirrel threw an acorn at the card, missing. Disappointment all over everyone’s faces. Mokuba had to tuck it back before another across stuck. Kaiba pulled his brother back to the entrance of the building. He looked down the busy streets of the city. Same bustling noise and people having those tired faces, showing they didn’t want to be at their job today. A very sad sight. He really does hope that Mokuba would be a face on the street that holds their chin up high and proud, loving the job they worked so hard to be at! Not be like all the water and pseudo-ice dragons out there.

“What are you thinking about?” Mokuba leaned against his brothers’ shoulder. Enjoying the padded suit’s comfort.

“I won’t miss you.” Seto looked down at the pavement. Holding up a finger to Mokuba’s lips before he started to ask him questions. “I’ll still see you home every night, and I’ll have questions for you about what you had learned each day about the card.”

“Just the card?” Mokuba quirked an eyebrow. “Not about my major or my courses?”

Seto laughed. “You’re a smart man, Mokuba. I don’t need to test you on those!”

True. Mokuba already knew most of the problems to these subjects, but it was still a nice gesture coming from his brother. “I learned from the best.”

Seto looked back at that content smile. He did, didn’t he? Yeah, he did. Now, he’ll learn from himself and grow stronger. The strongest he’ll ever get, because…

“No, I learned from you.”

…and there was no changing Kaiba’s mind as he patted his own deck of ice dragons.   


End file.
